haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Victory
ち|Kachi}} is the three hundred and twenty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 46th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The third set reaches its climax. With their rivalry going strong, both Hinata and Kenma give it their all to best each other. After going beyond his own limit, Kenma finally admits that he enjoys volleyball. Plot The night before, Kuroo warns Kenma that Hinata will come at Kenma with his all. Kenma is confused by Kuroo's words and dismisses the thought. Meanwhile, Hinata proclaims that he will defeat Kenma much to the confusion of his own teammate. Back to the present, Kageyama's powerful serve ends up in a net-in. Kai saves the ball only to send it directly to Karasuno. Hinata then spikes toward Kenma, who barely puts up his arms in time to stop the ball from colliding with his face. While Fukunaga follows up, Kenma scans for openings and sends the ball barely over the net. Hinata dives forward to save the ball, but Kenma is already in position to knock the ball right back down. Hinata manages to land a touch, but Karasuno ultimately fails to connect. Afterwards, Inuoka is subbed in for Kai. Kenma once again targets his serve at Hinata, but Tanaka claims the receive without hesitation. Hinata moves in for a minus-tempo quick but finds both Lev and Inuoka ready to block. He notices a gap in-between Inuoka's arms and aims his spike through the opening. Hinata's ability to battle in midair is becoming apparent as Inuoka notices the former's incredible growth. As if refusing to lose to his rival, Inuoka also shows off his improvement by perfectly receiving Tanaka's serve and scoring for his team. Afterwards, Tamahiko is subbed in to pinch serve. Daichi receives the ceiling serve, allowing Kageyama to toss to their ace. Asahi uses his "block crusher" to earn a block out. However, Fukunaga runs far out to keep the ball in play. Kenma begins calculating all the options he has before noticing Kuroo coming in for a spike. The longtime childhood friends successfully pull off the attack, but Nishinoya makes a clutch save. Hinata spikes and encounters three blockers. Recalling Bokuto's advice, Hinata changes to a feint. Kenma reads Hinata's intention and prepares to receive. However, Hinata unexpectedly pushes the ball toward the back of the court. With all his might, Kenma tries to reach for the ball only to find it slipping away from his fingers after making contact. The ball drops to the ground, resulting in Karasuno leading 19 - 17. Kenma collapses on the floor out of exhaustion before finally admitting that he is enjoying the game. This comes as a shock to everybody, except Hinata who celebrates at fulfilling his promise to make Kenma enjoy volleyball. Kuroo also smiles in relief at the long awaited moment. Appearances *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Nobuyuki Kai *Taketora Yamamoto *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Shōhei Fukunaga *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Suguru Daishō *Sō Inuoka *Lev Haiba *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Yūki Shibayama (Flashback only) *Morisuke Yaku *Tamahiko Teshiro *Asahi Azumane *Saeko Tanaka *Genta Okuda *Hiromi Takanashi *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Kōtarō Bokuto (Flashback only) *Kei Tsukishima *Ittetsu Takeda *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kazuki Maruyama (Flashback only) Chapter notes Character revelations *Hinata fulfills his promise that he made in Chapter 34 to get a reaction out of Kenma. Trivia *This chapter, including the color pages, has a total of 34 pages and is the longest chapter to date. *In commemoration of the climax of the third set between Karasuno and Nekoma, the magazine cover shows Hinata and Kenma spiking and receiving respectively, *Furthermore, this chapter includes a colored center page with mage Kenma and demon Hinata facing off in a game environment. The text translates to "The game is at its climax! Fated rivals stare each other down!". Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 36 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma